Insert Dramatic Tournament Name Here
by MichaelDJ54
Summary: A few members of the Society find themselves invited to the Dark Tournament by a Stu. Can they possibly win in this no holds bar tournament? We'll find out. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this anime. I may own a few teams, but that's my own thing. Other than that, I'm completely in control of this fic. MWAHAHAH!

…

_Oh I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, deedle-dee-dee-dee, there they are, a standing in a row…_

"You know, sometimes I use to question whether or not the voices in people's heads had ill intent on the people they were talking to. And then I met you. And wished I was them." Michael grumbled. "I bet they just told them to burn down buildings. I've never envied anyone so much before."

_Insanity, it just makes my job all the more easier._

Michael and the Darkness had currently left the Society for the day, quoting that it was a little bit too hectic in the Library to be amongst others. Claire was plotting the wedding with Tash and Miri, and he felt a little too lazy to fight Adrian. So what better way to just go out for a nice little nature walk in the Inuyasha Fandom?

Of course should the need arise, that didn't mean some Chaos couldn't be done.

The Darkness' snake head swiped forward and grasped at a small, demon like bird, and swallowed it with a single gulp, the bulge of the once living bird sliding down it's long neck.

"Do you NEED to do that?" Michael grimaced, looking sick.

_You won't let me eat hearts anymore. _The Darkness hissed angrily. _I need my sustenance SOMEHOW._

"Whatever." Michael sighed a little bit. "I came here to relax and train, if you wanna eat anything, then go right ahead. Just don't mess with anything that would completely ruin the fandom."

_No promises._

Michael unsheathed his sword and stared at a tree before sliding his mask back onto his face, and slid his straw hat on his head. With a loud cry, he flew at the tree and swung his sword about three times into the thick bark, causing it to shatter into tiny little splinters a moment later. A small sigh escaped the brunette's lips, and he trailed his thumb against the cold blade of his sword.

"This thing's seen a lot of action,' He mumbled. "It's chipped and worn down…I really need to sharpen this thing again…"

"I don't understand why you would still bother with a sword, what with the amazing power that currently dwells in your body."

Michael spun around, blade held aloft as his eyes focused on the new being.

The being was that of a man, with tan skin and bright yellow eyes. His ears were pointed, his clothing rather royal looking, white robes that hung loosely from his body. His hands were clawed and caked with blood, his robe stained in the same way.

"Let me guess," Michael said, his guard remaining up and his attention piqued. "You're a Gary Stu?"

"That's correct." The stu stated, nodding his head.

"And you wish to fight me?"

"Correct."

"You think you can slam me around and kill me, don't you?"

"I do not think, Agent, I know."

"You wanna whale on me right now, don't you?"

"Here? No."

THAT made Michael blink. He tilted his head to the side. "Did you just say no?"

"That's correct agent." He said to Michael, walking around the clearing that they were currently standing in, dragging his claws against the trees, causing deep gashes to rip through them. "See, I'm not like my fellow siblings. I do not find the thrill in the fight if we happen to be in the middle of nowhere. See, my fighting skills….deserve only the greatest of audiences."

Michael blinked a little, dropping his guard. "Are you kidding me?" he asked, his sword slipping from his grasp a little. "I mean, you're not gonna fight be just because people aren't around to watch?"

"My battling demands only the largest of eyes to watch what is truly perfection in the ring. I suppose you cannot understand my feelings, what with you slashing and bashing as you go along, never truly thinking of a strategy. You swing and hope, and frankly, it's quite pathetic."

"And tell me, why shouldn't I try to just slice your head off right now and go right around my happy way?"

"I'd like to see you try, actually." The statement took Michael by surprise once again, and the Stu held his hands out in a come-hither gesture. "Yes, I'd like to see how well you'd fare against me when I'm allowing you to get the first few shots."

Michael was never one to pass up such a perfect opportunity. With a scream, he rushed forward, sword held aloft…

And the Stu vanished as he swung the sword, hitting nothing but air. "Do you wish to try again?" he taunted, his voice completely calm. "I can stay still if you wish."

Michael snarled and grabbed his blade, eyes glowing as dark tendrils began to wrap around his form and he rushed forward. With a loud shout of determination, he flew towards the Stu, sword held high…

Only to bounce off before it even came within spitting distance of the Stu's face. The blade snapped in half and flew off to the side, embedding itself in a tree nearby. Michael looked at his sword and could only say one thing…

'Dammit! That was my good one! Now I'm REALLY ma-gah!"

A tight claw closed around his neck and picked him up, his feet leaving the ground. The Stu stared down at Michael with emotionless eyes, and with a gentle flick of his wrist flung Michael across the clearing and into a tree, causing the latter to snap in half. Michael groaned.

"I explained to you I will not truly fight you until I find you worthy of such." The Stu explained. "And that will be in a tournament."

"Why?" Michael coughed a little. "Why ME? Why are you targeting ME to go through with this? Why not go and bug someone else? Why do the psychos always go for me?"

"Because for one, it's quite fun to focus on the ones with the issues. Second, your darkness parasite is quite a remarkable creature…it keeps you from dying and allows you great amounts of strength. You truly are a blessed individual."

"Depends on what you mean by blessed."

_It's fun to stay at the Y, M, C, A…_

"This is why I have chosen you." The Stu said. "I wish to see how well a group of your peers would fare against a group of my choice in a Tournament. For fun, really.'

"Why should I?" Michael asked.

"Because you, as a flawed individual, cannot stand a simple blow to your ego by being called out, and, to protect your dignity, you will challenge yourself to my request, despite the fact that you will die, all in the attempt to show me up."

"…." Michael stayed silent. With a sigh, he slumped over. "Yeah, you're right."

"So, it is decided." The Stu said, crossing his arms. "The tournament. I'm sure you know of the Dark Tournament?"

"The Dark Tournament?" Michael asked in surprise. "You mean the Dark Tournament from the Yu Yu Hakusho Fandom?"

"The very same." The Stu acknowledged. "That will be the battle of which I commence. I will give you a day to arrive in the fandom. Should you fail to arrive, I will assume you have declined. This will result in me hunting you down, ripping your head off of your neck, and tearing your body apart limb from limb, each time the Darkness revives you."

Michael gulped heavily.

"I will give you twenty four hours to gather together your team." He said as he began to walk off through the woods, "I anticipate seeing your head on a pike regardless if you choose or not."

He vanished into a portal.

Michael gulped again

…

_You're not honestly going through with this._ The Darkness said in his hosts' mind as they walked through the library._ I know you humans are gluttons for punishment and can never truly turn down a good fight, but to not only throw yourself to the slaughter, but your friends as well. Here I was beginning to garner new hope for your kind._

"Shut up." Michael said with a grumble as he walked through the hallway. "I don't want to do this anymore than you THINK I want to. But I'm going to die anyway, and at the very least I want to at least TRY and fight…"

_So aside from just taking your punishment like a man, you'd rather put your own peers lives at risk as well. You truly are a coward. To think I've helped you as long as I have._

"Look, shut up!" Michael shouted in the middle of the empty hallway. "You really think I want to do this?! If there's even a CHANCE I can survive, I'll do it! I won't let them fight. I'll fight every single fight on my own! If I'm going to die, I'm at least going to die fighting, I'm not gonna run with my tail between my legs! At least Claire will get a husband that died going down with a bang!"

"Talking to yourself isn't exactly the most sane looking thing, mate," said a voice from behind. Michael looked over his side and saw the librarian himself, Adrian, walking up behind him, cat ears twitching. "You mind telling me what's up with this "If you're going to die, it's going to be with a bang?" bullshit?"

Michael sighed a little bit and shook his head. "Don't want to get you involved."

"Look, if it involves death, bangs, destruction, or looking really badass in a really bad setting, then I want in on it." Adrian said. "So, tell me what's on your mind, before I need to sic Claire on you."

Michael looked off to the side and grumbled a little bit. "Fine," he said, and explained the situation.

Adrian scowled a little bit. "And you're going to go through with it?" He asked sternly.

"Look, I know it's really, really bad of me, and I just need a team to LOOK good, I'm not going to let them fight or anything, I just…need to try, you know?"

"You didn't let me finish," Adrian said, holding a hand up. "You're going to go through with it and you didn't come to ME first? Please, mate, you're surrounded by people who would give their lives for each other, don't think you need to do this on your own."

"But-"

"Look, the only butt I wanna even hear about is the kind you and me are gonna kick," The cat eared librarian grinned. "So, you got your first member on your team. Tell me the rules."

Michael sighed a little bit and rubbed his eyes. "See, it's like this: The Tournament is held in this island, Hanging Neck Island, and each team needs a total of five members. The fights take place in an arena, where it's literally no holds bar, you can fight how I want, with whatever you have at your disposal to do so. The team with the most wins moves onto the next round, and so on."

"And how do you win?" Adrian asked.

Michael paused and sighed. "Either, get knocked out for ten seconds, stay out of the ring for ten seconds, or…die."

Adrian scowled and nodded, crossing his arms. "Yeah." He said. "I had a feeling that last one would be a factor."

"And that's why I didn't want to ask anyone to do this." He said. "But this guy isn't giving me a chance. And the people that GO to this tournament are WAY more willing to kill rather than knock out."

"Well…" Adrian said. "You're not really known for knocking out either ya know…" a grin crossed his face.

Michael rolled his eyes and mumbled. "I guess." He said. "But it's just a matter of finding the rest of the team then. After that, it should be good."

"Did I hear something about a team?" three female voices, two British, one American, spoke up in a sing song voice.

Michael twitched hard. "No. NO. NO. There is NO damn way. NO."

"But Ani…" Miri whined a little bit and stamped her foot. "I've been itching to fight for a long time now! How are you going deny me a chance to whale on someone?"

"Like this. NO."

"Why don't you want us to go with you?" Tash pouted, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Look.' Michael said. "I'm not saying you guys aren't good fighters, quite the contrary. It's this tournament has been known for killing a lot of really strong people. I can't guarantee we'd all survive."

"I will," Adrian boasted.

Michael twitched. "Thank you, Captain Courteous. Look, the point is, if anything were to happen to you three, the most important people in my life – you ESPECIALLY Claire – well, I'd never be able to forgive myself is all. You lot are all I have left."

"And you're one of the most important people in OUR life baby," Claire spoke up, nodding. "That's why, if you're in trouble, we're going to help you fight."

"Because no one messes with my big brother without his little sister to bail him out!"

"And no one messes without my fiancé without me having a say about it." Claire giggled and wrapped her arms around Michael's waist, making Michael wrap his arms around her in return.

"Besides, someone needs to help bail out Adrian when he does get in over his head." Tash grinned a little bit, tweaking her boyfriend's ear and making him purr. "Oh, yeah, and help Michael or something along those lines."

"Gee, thanks Tash." Michael said, dead pan. "But….guys, please, don't do this. I'm not letting you."

"Michael…" Claire said, pulling away. "We're British."

"You're a male."

"And we're women."

The three ladies glared at him.

"You have no say in the matter."

Michael sweatdropped a little bit and sighed, looking off to the side. "….Fine…" He grumbled. "But if anything happens to you lot, then I'm not forgiving myself and there's not a damn thing you can do to stop me."

"We'll see." Miri smirked a little. "So, what exactly does this entail?"

"Well, I'll explain on the way to the fandom. Now, first, two things: Are you guys SURE you want to do this?"

"YES!" All four of his best mates shouted.

"Okay, okay, okay, I'm just making sure!" He cried, holding his hands out in front of him. "Now, for the second thing…"

…

"You." Val said to the brunette agent with a cocked eyebrow. "Want me. To join you in a tournament."

"Look, Val, I know it's not your thing, but we need you for a few reasons." Michael said. "One: We need a sixth member in case one of us dies-"

"Dies?!"

"-Two: You're a healer, and in this tournament, that's going to come in VERY, VERY handy. Please Val, we need you. If we need to, we'll fall back on you."

Val stared at him for a moment before sighing. "Yeah." She said. "Fine, you got me. So, where are we going exactly?"

Michael grumbled a little. "You'll see, you'll see…"

…

In the Yu Yu Hakusho Fandom, on Hanging Neck Island, the clouds were dark, the air was hot…

And the demons were screaming like mad!

The fox girl, known as Kota, spun around in a small circle and gave the entire audience a wink. "Hello Spirit Realm, and welcome to the one hundred and thirty seventh Dark Tournament! Where…wait…" The fox girl blinked a little and looked around. "Wait a minute; this all seems a lot like Déjà vu…"

"Hey, yeah, she's right!" A hideous demon with more eyes than it should have shouted, looking around. "It feels like we just DID this tournament!"

"Why are you complaining?" His friend, a green skinned demon with bright yellow eyes and a bird beak, "This just means we get more blood! This is gonna rule!"

"Well, whatever, I'm still getting paid for this," Kota mumbled under her breath, and her bright, chipper attitude came back, "So let's get this tournament underway! But first thing's first, let's give it up for our returning champion, the underdogs, the humans themselves, Team Urameshi!"

The entire stadium, which was genuinely massive, erupted into the loudest, most hated jeering anyone had ever heard. Off to the side was a team of, what appeared to be, humans. Four of them males, one of them an elderly woman with wavy gray hair.

"You'd think after a while they'd start thinking of new things to hate," Yusuke Urameshi mumbled under his breath to his fellow team mates, looking at the jeering, screeching demons out of the corner of his eyes.

"Demons always were a hostile race," Kurama, a human with long red hair and bright green eyes, wearing a white robe said softly, looking at the crowd himself. "Humans could save their world for all they care, and we'd still be insects compared to them."

"Besides," Hiei grumbled, currently sitting against the wall. "You humans haven't given any reason NOT to hate your kind."

"I love you too, Hiei," Yusuke grinned, and Hiei sneered.

"Um, guys?" Kuwabara said after a moment, scratching at his cheek slowly as he looked around. "Is it just me, or does something seem REALLY off about this? Weren't we just IN this tournament? Why are we here again?"

"That's a good question," Genkai said, her hands behind her back as she stared at the ring, a frown forming on her face. "There's something not right going on here."

"Oh come on now, guys, they may be humans, but they did shed some good blood last time!" Kota exclaimed. "Now before we move onto the main tournament, let's give someone else special a really good hand! Let's give it up for…"

She paused and blinked, looking at the paper.

"There's no way this is right." She mumbled, before shrugging. "Give it up for….Team…Toguro!"

The entire stadium was slammed with a silence hammer as the massive door on one side opened up ominously, and from it stepped a team of five members.

One of them was a hulking giant, wearing a bright green jacket and a pair of tight fitting jeans and a pair of black shades. His hair was jet black and flat at the top, his muscles simply massive, and his right hand in his pocket as he walked in front of the group.

_Something _humanoid was clinging to his shoulder, which, in contrast to what he was riding on, seemed microscopic. His clothing consisted of a blue jacket and tight fitting jeans, his skin was sickeningly pale, and his hair was grey and wild. His eyes held no emotions.

Beside those two, on the right side, was a man, at least what looked like a man, wearing a long, black trench coat and long, long, black hair which just splayed out behind him. Like the grey creature, his eyes held no emotion as he stared forward, a domino mask over his mouth.

The being on the left side was almost as big as the green jacket wearing person. However, they could not see the beast, seeing as he was covered in thick armor, and every single step he took made a deep indentation of the ground. A low breathing was heard from the helmet.

And the final being was the Stu that had challenged Michael to the battle. His eyes scanned over the teams and found Michael's. A sly grin crossed his face.

"WHAT?!" Kuwabara screamed, pointing towards the team in question. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! They should be dead!"

"This is troubling." Kurama whispered, his own eyes wide.

"Troubling?!" Yusuke shouted. "This isn't troubling, this is BULLSHIT! How did they come back?!"

The entire arena began to shout for explanations, when the Stu walked forward and grabbed the microphone from Kota's hands, causing the fox girl to blink, blush and scamper away.

"If I may have everyone's attention please." He said as calmly as he could. "For there is a very good explanation for why Team Toguro, and the rest of you, are all here again. And if you'll pay attention, they will be answered."

Silence reigned once more, and everyone focused on the pinnacle of human perfection.

"As the current manager of Team Toguro, I can assure you that despite what happened in the previous tournament, there were no fatalities. What you saw was a mere illusion to make it seem more exciting. None of my team members died, despite popular claim."

There was a stunned silence, and slowly a murmur of acceptance swept over the crowd. "Yeah, I guess I can accept that."

"Sounds logical."

"What he said."

Kurama, Hiei and Genkai all stared at the man, and their eyes narrowed.

"This man is a blatent liar," Genkai said.

"I know I killed Karasu." Kurama mumbled, his eyes narrowing at the black haired demon in question. "I could feel the life drain from his body…"

"This isn't settling well for me." Hiei said, gripping his sword tight. "There's something about this guy I don't like. There's something horrible going on here."

"You sure guys? He seems okay to me." Kuwabara mumbled under his breath. His team mates glared at him.

"Well guys," Michael said as he watched the Stu walk off the arena and back to the group. "Looks like this is it. We're going to have to do this whether we like it or not for the long run. We sure we're ready?"

"We were born ready." Adrian said with a nod.

"Right." Miri said.

"Of course," Claire said.

"I'll be here if you guys need me." Val assured, nodding her head.

No answer from Tash.

"Guuuuys!" Tash exclaimed as she wriggled from her tied up jacket. "I promise not to glomp him, just let me go!"

"No dice."

…

And so the tournament begins! Next chapter, Miri goes against an opponent, using her new abilities Michael's taught her. How will she do well against her first round in the tournament? Tune in next time to find out!


	2. Let the tournament begin!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this anime. I may own a few teams, but that's my own thing. Other than that, I'm completely in control of this fic. MWAHAHAH!

…

"I really have to say." Adrian said as he scoped out the teams from the side of the arena, his cat ears twitching. "I don't see why you're so worried, half of these guys don't even look like they could hold their own against Emily, let alone us."

"Appearances are really deceiving, I should point out." Michael said after a moment's notice, scoping out Team Toguro, his eyes narrowed as he stared the Stu down. "Everyone here LOOKS simple, but the same could be said for us. Do NOT let your guard down."

He suddenly began to walk off to the side, heading towards one team in particular.

"Oy!" Tash suddenly shouted as she rushed after him. "Where are you going? We need to get ready!"

"Come with me, I need to do something really quick."

The team shrugged a little and walked off after Michael, as he approached…

"Looks like we have a guest." Genkai said under her breath as he continued to sit down and meditate.

"They come without another foot and I slit their necks," Hiei said, his sword at his hip and his hand on the handle.

"Funny," Kurama spoke. "They don't SEEM to have ill intentions from what I could feel…"

"Hey," Michael said as he walked up to the group and slipped his hands into his pocket. "I'm the leader of the team, and I really needed to talk to you lot."

"Leader?" Adrian asked under his breath.

"Just go with it." Tash sighed, tweaking one of his ears.

"Yeah, and let me guess," Yusuke said, narrowing his eyes at the shorter, brunette male, "it's something along the lines of give up now and we'll have a much swifter and less painful death."

"Yeah, you tournament bastards are all the same," Kuwabara said, "Always thinking that you're such big shots and that just because we're a bunch of weak humans, you can walk all over us! I am so sick of you people thinking you're so much better than us!"

"Yeah, I mean, you're better than Kuwabara, that's no question." Yusuke spoke up.

"SHUT UP URAMESHI BEFORE I MAKE YOU!"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY, BUDDY!"

A wrinkled grey hand slid onto the back of both of their heads and slammed them together, making them shout in pain and hold their now bleeding noses. "This is far the right time to argue like this you idiots. If we're going to make it out of this, we're all going to need to work together like we did before, that doesn't mean we need to argue and fight like a couple of school children."

"Ya know…" Adrian spoke up as he looked towards the elderly Genkai. "I may not be a master at this tournament thing, but I don't really think you guys will get far with someone this old on your team. I mean-"

He never got another word in edgewise as Genkai leapt into the air and her foot collided with the cat eared Librarian's cheek, sending it not only skidding across the arena but making a very impressive shaped hole in the opposite wall. Genkai landed as nimbly as she had been standing, her arms behind her back and her face expressionless that she had just flung a full grown teenager across what was the equivalent of a football field.

"Does that answer anyone's questions about me being on this team?" She questioned. She was answered by a multitude of yes'. "That's what I thought."

Yusuke, rubbing his nose one final time, looked over at the alleged team leader and frowned. "So, I think you wanted to talk or something?"

"Look," Michael spoke up as he couldn't help but grin at Adrian get kicked across the stadium like a ragdoll, "I know that there's not a lot of this going on with this tournament, but we need to ask you for your help."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "And why should we help you?" He asked.

Michael sighed a little and rubbed his head. "Look, I know this is a first, but we need help. We need you to keep an eye on Team Toguro."

"Yeah, I think that was a given." He sneered.

"No." Michael said after a moment. "I mean really keep an eye out on them. Especially the big guy, the new member."

Yusuke stared at him for a moment before sighing. "You have that feeling about that guy too, hm?" He asked. "Yeah, I don't like the looks of him. He's too simple."

"There's more to it than that," Michael sighed. "Trust me when I say he's the biggest worry anyone at this tournament is going to have, worse than the black haired dude, worse than the armored guy, and way, WAY worse than the two Toguro brothers COMBINED."

"You gotta be kidding," Kuwabara said his eyes wide. "That guy is worse than the rest of his team? There's no way!"

"Trust me when I say there's a very distinct possibility that he's stronger than the rest of his team mates," Michael answered. "So that's why I wanted to ask you guys for a little truce. One of our teams HAVE to beat him. The others would be easy, but this guy HAS to go down."

Hiei sneered a little and gripped his sword handle a little bit tighter. "And why exactly should we listen to you? Who's to say you're not just saying all of this to put us off our guard?"

He blinked and turned, seeing the young member of the team, Miri to his side.

"Can I help you?"

"You're shorter than me."

Hiei twitched hard.

Kurama couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the younger girl sit beside the black haired demon, but couldn't help but yelp as he was thrust back nearly hitting the ground. He looked down, seeing a blonde female attached to his torso. He blinked and sweatdropped. "Um…"

"Huh," Michael mumbled under his breath as he looked at his pocket watch, "Gotta say, she last a LOT longer than I figured she would."

"That'll be five bucks," Val chuckled, holding out her hand. Michael grumbled and placed the money in her hand.

"Could anyone explain to me why your friend has found it necessary to cling to me?" Kurama asked, a bright blush on his face.

Tash squealed a little and clung tighter. "He's so innocent!"

"Yeah, she gets like this with bishies." Claire giggled a little. "She'll be doing this every time she sees you."

"Should I feel…honored?" He blinked.

"More like horrified."

"Dully noted."

"I can see that you're actually conversing with fellow teams, Yusuke," said a voice off to the side, causing everyone to look. "I'm quite impressive to see you branching out."

"Heh, I figured, ya know, I gotta start getting to know the people before I pound their face in." Yusuke grinned. "Good to see you out and about, Koenma."

The Koenma person that had showed up was really quite handsome. His eyes were big and brown, his hair something of a bowl cut. His robes were very regal, and in his mouth…was a pacifier.

"As your teams manager, it's only customary I be out here when the blood begins to fly," he spoke so clearly, even with the pacifier in it. "Just don't expect me to fight."

"Still don't have that jetpack?" Yusuke asked.

"That stupid ogre took it." His voice was full of spite. "He is so fired when he comes back…"

"Hello again everyone!" Kota shouted over the grumbling of the demons in the stadium. "Can I get your attention while we get everything set up? I've seen the teams, I can I can promise: There's gonna be blood flying!"

The demons cheered and shrieked, pounding their feet on the ground.

"Looks like it's time," Michael said. "Just keep in mind what I said, and watch yourself."

"Thanks for the warning," Yusuke said. "Now get out of here before it looks suspicious."

Michael began to walk off, walking past a staggering, groaning Adrian. "Come on mate, we need to get ready."

"Concussion, think have I a…"

…

"Okay everybody, I guess we're gonna in this thing for the long run! So we may as well make the best of it with some good old blood and violence!"

The demons shrieked and stomped their feed on the cold, rock flood in which they sat on. The four humans, or at least humanoid, females sat up near the top, away from the rest of the chaos down below.

"You'd think that people would question why the Toguro's are back." Keiko mumbled under her breath as she watched Kota getting ready to announce the next teams to fight.

"Hmph," Shizuru mumbled, taking her cigarette out of her mouth and letting out a small puff of smoke wisp in front of her eyes. "Leave it to idiotic demons to let a pretty face tell them how things went."

"And our first teams!" Kota shouted, looking at the paper in question, "Let's give it up for a new team, and trust me, it's not like anything you've seen, Team Society!"

All eyes went onto the team consisting of the Agents, and almost unanimously, the entire stadium erupted in hate filled jeers, shouting that the humans needed to die then and there and stop mucking up their tournament.

Adrian sneered a little. "Little bit more and I can have them all cut down." He sneered.

"We don't need any more publicity than we all ready do, Adrian," Tash whispered. "Let them say what they want, we'll kick all forms of ass when the time comes."

"Hmph," Adrian mumbled under his breath.

"And the next team, another new coming team, Team Manbennaku!"

This time a little bit of cheering came from the demons looked off to the side and looked to the side, seeing another team. This one was a little bit more diverse with its members. IN the middle of the group was a humanoid looking monster, his eyes were bright green and bug eyed, ears pointed, and his skin was blue. On his right was a massive ox like beast with a human half, his upper body massive, muscular and with massive shackles on his wrists. The one beside him looked like a female, wearing a tight fitting outfit over her body, and a domino mask in front of her mouth, her hood hiding her face. On the other side was an elderly man with a large rod in his right hand. His hair was white, his mustache was bushy, and he wore a pair of very thick glasses. The final guy was pretty normal looking, except his arms had large spikes sticking from them.

"Will the team leaders please come forward to discuss the rules of this bout?"

Michael walked up on the stage, ignoring the cheers and the shouts of the demons, as the blue skinned, pointed eared demon man walked in front of him. He stood a good foot taller than Michael, so he needed to look up to even see him.

"We'll do a one on one, best of three match." The man said, his voice high and insectile.

"Sounds good to me." Michael said.

"And we'll do the battles according to the drawing of names out of a hat."

"Wait, what?"

Indeed, from the back, he pulled the Pink and Purple hat from behind his back, which had ten slips of paper in them. He grinned a little.

"OY!" Tash shouted in anger. "How did you get my hat!?"

"There is nothing our team cannot steal or beat." The man said with a small chuckle, nudging his head over to the silent, body forming female, who merely stood there and did nothing else. "Do not worry, it's unharmed and shall just be used for this round only."

Michael's eye twitched a little. "Fine." He said and forced his hand into the hat, pulling out a slip of paper. His eyes widened a little.

"Miriku."

The man reached in and pulled out his own paper, staring at it emotionlessly. He turned back.

"Agatoki, you're up."

"Excellent!" The giant ox like beast shouted, grinning and slamming his fists together, causing a little rumble to spread across the stadium. "I get to pound some human face in. it must be my lucky day."

Miri grinned a little and grabbed her staff from off her back, spinning it around and walking up to the ring. "Heh, about time I see some action."

Michael watched nervously as Miri walked up beside him, the giant Ox beast walking up adjacent to her.  
"Miri, you don't have to do this, you know." He whispered.

Miri shot her older brother an annoyed glare. "If I didn't think I couldn't take this guy then I wouldn't be here, now would I?" She asked, huffing a little. "You worry too much, Michael."

Michael was silent for a moment, and then sighed. "Think what we've been training for can take this guy?"

Miri chuckled. "I have no doubt in my mind."

"Okay everyone!" Kota shouted. "This looks like it's gonna be a short match, so let's see some blood fly!" Kota threw a hand up as she rushed off the stage. "And…BEGIN!"

Agitoki frowned a little and crossed his massive arms over his muscular chest. "THIS Is what I have to fight?" He whined. "Come on! At least give me something than a little human girl!"

Miri's eye twitched a little bit and gripped her staff tighter. "What? You afraid of getting your ass kicked by a little girl?"

Agatoki's eyes narrowed and he walked over to her. "The day you even BRUISE me human is the day I die." He sneered and kneeled in front of her. He pointed to his cheek and turned his face. "But what can I say? I'm a nice guy! So before I decide to smear you around the arena, I'll give you the chance to throw a single punch." He grinned that cocky grin and pointed at his cheek. "One punch kid, make it count!"

Miri stared up at the demon for a moment, her eyes flaring. Her right hand curled into a fist, and suddenly began to glow with a dark green energy…

"I don't got all day kid!"Agatoki cackled. "Give me your best-"

CRACK!!!

Agatoki flew clear across the arena, skipped on the cold ground, and slammed into the wall, sticking out about halfway. The entire audience was stunned, their jaws slacked open as they turned to Miri.

"What?" She asked innocently as she spun her staff around in a little bored fashion. "He told me to give him my best shot. My best shot just happens to break bones!"

Agatoki snarled and fell from the wall in a not too subtle fashion, charging forward on all fours and leaping back into the ring. "You little BITCH! You have the gall, the AUDACITY to strike me!"

"If you want to be technical, big guy," Miri said, looking up at the large oxen like being, "You DID tell me to hit you with what I had. Now you happen to be missing your teeth right…" She hopped up high in the air and reared her fist back. "HERE!"

She threw another punch and it connected with Agatoki's snout, making him scream in pain and fly back, snarling a little bit and digging his feet into the ground, creating a deep cut into the stone floor. "You little…."

"Yes, we get it!" Miri sneered, "I'm short. I also have sentient hair that can and will eat you if provoked, a staff that can grow various lengths, and I can control the very earth around us!"

Agatoki laughed a little bit. "Please! You may have gotten a few good hits, but there's no way a human like you is THAT strong!"

That was when Miri's staff grew several additional feet, and she used it to hit him directly on the top of his head. The surprise made him back away, holding his head and checking for blood.

"Okay…" Agatoki murmured under his breath. "I suppose I was wrong once…but that doesn't change the fact that…" He lifted himself up,, still rubbing his aching head, "I'll still totally destroy you!"

"Michael…" Val asked as she slowly turned to the brown haired, "What exactly does she mean she can control the very earth around us…?"

Michael, however, was too concentrated on the fight at hand. _Something's not right about this guy. I can't be the only one getting a weird feeling coming from him, like it's being held back by something…_

Agatoki roared loudly and rushed to where Miri was, lifting his hands high above his head and slammed it down where she just was. Thankfully Miri jumped off to the side and tucked and rolled. As soon as she popped up from her rolled up position, Agatoki picked up an impressive looking chunk of earth in his massive hands. With a bellowing snarl, he threw it at the younger agent, as if it were a bowling ball. Miri gasped as it slammed into her, knocking her back into the ground and almost out of the arena entirely.

"Things look bad for the human, folks!" Kota shouted, "With her small size, she won't last much longer against the hulking Agatoki! She'll need to pull something out of that crazy hair of hers if she's going to even last much longer!"

Miri growled a little bit and hopped up onto the top of the large boulder Agatoki had thrown at her. Spinning her staff around quickly, her eyes narrowed a little bit. _I was really hoping to hold this back for the sake of being awesome and pulling off something at the last minute…_ She sighed a little bit. _So much for my crowning moment of awesome…_

Miri spun her staff around and drove one end into the boulder she was standing on. Hopping off, he hefted and with a straining scream, lifted her staff over her shoulder in a throwing motion, the boulder coming with it…and with a scream, she managed to heft the massive rock, which was quite easily her size, if not even a little bit more, over her shoulder and toward Agatoki.

Agatoki saw this, and his bull like eyes widened into the size of dinner plates. He tried to hold up his arms in an attempt to block the incoming back attack, but it was enough to make him fly back a few feet, his heavy feet digging heavy divets into the ground under him. His eyes widened a little bit in surprise. "How in the hell did a little thing like you manage to lift up that-"

The next thing out of his mouth was an echoing scream of pain. Miri was currently in front of him, another massive boulder on the end of her staff currently _smashed against the larger demons foot_. With a scream, he jumped back, hopping on one foot in agonizing pain, sure it was broken. His eyes were full of disbeliefe as Miri spun the staff around her body, holding it up as if the rock on the end was nothing more than a pebble.

"Heh, you thought I was kidding…" Miri grinned a little bit as she slammed her mallet staff onto the ground, causing the entire ring to shake slightly under the force of the blow.

"Amazing, folks!" Kota shouted, currently leaning over her announcer box, her eyes wide and her ears twitching rapidly, "it looks like the previously thought defenseless human is actually the farthest thing from harmless! That thing looks big enough to bust some heads, and something's telling me that's exactly what she intends to do!"

"How in the HELL…" Adrian whispered, his eyebrow quirked in mild surprise. Nothing really surprised him at this point, he just wasn't expecting it if anything.

"Yeah…" Michael said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Miri was a little bit pissed off that she was one of the least powerful Agents of the entire society, I mean, Tash has her fire, Adrian has the whole…ya know, magic thing, Claire's insanely fast and I've got the darkness…" A Darkness tentacle poked it's head out at it's mentioning, "And she wanted something a little bit unique to the group.

"So I decided to take her to the Avatar fandom and I looked around. With Toph's help, I managed to teach her a little something along the lines of being an Earth bender…don't ask, it was her idea, personally I would have gone with fire…"

"But wait…' Claire spoke up, "How can you teach someone how to bend, doesn't it have to be…ya know, you have to be BORN with that?"

Michel cleared his throat a moment later, and rubbed the back of his head. "Speciallyenhancedoneshots."

"What was that?" Tash glared at him.

"I didn't say anything. Anyway, she's still in the learning phase, I was hoping to get some extra training in, but noooo, you guys HAD to be involved in my tournament after all…"

Tash rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Let's just hope this training of yours will keep her alive…"

"Here's hoping too…" Michael gulped heavily…

"You think you're so damn big…" Agatoki snarled, gently letting his foot touch the ground, hissing in pain as he put his weight on it, "Well you're not the only one around here who has an ace up their sleeves!"

"You don't have sleeves," Miri pointed out innocently.

Agatoki snorted in anger. "I'm so damn TIRED Of you!" He shouted as he lifted his hands over his head, his shackles gleaming bright in the sun that hanging neck island was rare to get. He slammed the two metal restraints onto the other, causing them to crack as if they were made of hard bread.

Adrian and Michael twitched a little bit at the sudden explosion of energy they felt from him as soon as the Shackles had broken. Whatever was about to happen, it was gonna be something really bad…

Agatoki began to laugh loudly as his body was enveloped in a black aura, his eyes turning to near pure black as he began to suddenly GROW, nearly going to twice his size than he was when he started. His arms suddenly began to convulse, several spikes and thorns erupting from the skin, and he hunched over as his muscles doubled in size. His teeth were growing, poking their way through his lips and curving up like that of a boat. His hair was scruffier and finally he stopped, turning into something out of a nightmare. He let loose an echoing shriek of pure rage, enough to shake the very roots of the entire stadium.

"AMAZING!" Kota shouted in shock as she craned her neck to look up at the newly transformed Agatoki. "It seems as though whatever Agatoki was before, he was holding back! It looks like this match isn't gonna last much longer, folks!"

"I hope you know, you should feel honored," Agatoki laughed a little bit, his voice just barely above a snarling growl, almost incomprehensible. "I don't normally reveal my true form to many, just those I happen to hate with an undying passion…" He lifted up a fist, casting Miri into a shadow, her eyes following him, "So I hope you feel grateful!" He swung his fist down onto her, almost at a blinding speed for someone of his speed.

Miri lifted up her hand. A pillar of rock erupted from behind her with the intent on blocking the attack. However, Agatoki's fist tore through it like it was rice paper and struck the groun just in front of Miri. With a loud shriek of pain, she flew back and skipped against the arena floor, landing on her side and coughing a little bit.

"Miri!" Claire shouted. "Miri, get up, quick!"

Miri coughed a little bit and wiped the blood dripping from her mouth, looking up at the imposing sight of Agatoki slowly approaching her, lifting up his fists once more. "Momma always taught me to never play with my food…" Agatoki chuckled a little bit as he crushed his claw into the stone arena just under him, picking up a massive handful of rock. "Of course, never did like momma telling me what to do!" He threw another punch at the down society agent.

Miri lifted up her hand and clenched a fist. The rocks in the giants hands suddenly exploded into shrapnel. Agatoki roared and pulled his hand back, which was coated with sharp portions of the rock he was just holding. "You little bitch!" He snarled as his purple blood began to leak from the cuts, holding his wrist as he undid his fist, inspecting the wounds. Miri, with another snarling growl, threw a palm forward. The shards that were sticking through his palm, a good three or so, flew forward and toward Agatoki's extremely vulnerable eye. He screamed loud and fell back against the ground with a tremendous tremor, holding his eye. "My eye!" He screamed as he writhed in pain.

"And there's more where that came from, you ugly son of a bitch!" Miri shouted as she grabbed her staff and slowly moved over to his head. "Gonna…finish you off…"

"You little BITCH!!!" Agatoki roared to the very heavens, causing the ground to rumble under them rather violently. Miri gasped and fell back against the ground, hitting it with a thud and knocking the air from her lungs. "you have been a damn thorn in my side for long ENOUGH!" He punched the ground, causing a massive crack to spread from his fist and to all directions. It cut into the stadium itself, killing several dozen demons as they fell into the crevice. "I'm going to crush you this time!" He picked himself up and held himself up, hovering over Miri, his eyes glaring with undeniable hatred…well, one eye anyway, one was closed with shrapnel still in it, bleeding profusely.

"This looks like it could be the final stretch folks! Agatoki is mad, and I have a feeling he's about to show the human just how mad he is!"

"Say your prayers you little brat while you have a head to pray with!" He lifted up his fist, preparing to slam it down on Miri's body, his teeth grit hard.

Miri grimaced and lifted up her hand.

BOOM!

Agatoki froze in mid-swing, his eye widened in horror, his mouth open in agony, drops of drool hanging out as he froze.

Several of the men, Adrian and Michael as well, watched with stunned looks of horror at what just happened.

"Oh…that's GOTTA hurt, folks!" Kota shouted.

Indeed, between Agatoki's legs was a massive pillar of rock which slammed quite hard into his crotch area.

"Ah…ah…." Agatoki whimpered like a small child.

Miri grinned a little bit. "Aww…what's the MATTER!?" She shouted as she gestured, the pillar driving once again into his crotch. Agatoki squeaked. "Don't LIKE that?!" Gestured, another slam. "What happened, mister big man?!" Another gesture, another slam. Again and again and again and again and again and again and again until Agatoki was pale in the face, his eyes closed, and he fell to the ground with a massive boom, drool leaking from his lips. "So SCREW you!"

"My GOD," Michael whimpered a little bit in horror, crossing his legs a little bit out of pity for Agatoki.

"Poor bastard…" Adrian hissed in the same pain, shaking his head slowly.

"I think I can say I won," Miri said as she picked herself up, dusting herself off and cracking her neck. "Anyone got a problem with that?"

Every single of the males that were in the stadium shook their heads in horror at the same time, Michael and Adrian at the same time.

"And the winner by a knock out!" Kota shouted as she rushed over to the smaller girl, holding her hand up, "And by one of the most brutal things I've seen, MIriku!"

The crowd began to boo. Despite the fact that they were all pretty much horrified at the act she'd done, it didn't change the fact she was a human, and demons didn't like that.

Miri sighed a little bit and hopped off the tournament floor. "No respect, I'm telling you…"

She was tackle glomped by Tash and Claire, who were giggling a little bit. "Go Miri!" Tash exclaimed, nuzzling the girl happily.

"I think that was the best way you've EVER taken anyone down." Claire grinned, ruffling her hair a little bit. "I'll have to remember that when Michael misbehaves."

"I heard that!" Michael shouted.

"I know!"

Michael grumbled a little bit while Adrian patted him on the back. "There there…could be worse…"

"Bite me."

Meanwhile, across the stadium, the Toguro brothers watched with stoic expressions. "There's something going on here about those five…" The younger torguro said, his eyes narrowing behind his shades.

The older toguro glared at him at the corner of his eyes. "You seem to be forgetting the important question, little brother…" he hissed. "But why are we still alive? Were you not dead when we were last together?"

"While that is a good question…" he said after a moment. "There's the question as to who our new member is…"

Both the brothers were silent as the team leaders hopped onto the ring.

The Elder toguro grinned…

…

There's the first tournament fight. Next up is Michael. See you then.


	3. A New Brand Form of Fighting

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this anime. I may own a few teams, but that's my own thing. Other than that, I'm completely in control of this fic. MWAHAHAH!

Also, I don't own this song that shows up in this fic. Please don't sue me. All creative credit goes to…well, you'll see.

…

"Well after that…brutal display, I suppose we'll give the other teams a moment or two to recuperate before we move onto our next round of the tournament!"

"Agatoki, are you okay?" asked the leader of the group to the large oxen like beast, who was still curled up and holding his crotch area.

"So…much…pain…" he whimpered, his voice similar to that of a chipmunk's. "Wanna…die…"

"That would be a bad idea," the leader said, patting him gently on the side comfortingly. "You take a rest my friend, you've earned it."

"So…much…pain…"

"Heh, way to go Miri!" Michael said as he ruffled his sister's hair encouragingly, grinning a little bit as Claire picked her up and hugged her.

Miri grinned and stuck her tongue out at her older brother as she was pressed against her sister-in-laws chest. "You make it sound like I wasn't going to win there for a second."

"Well, you _are_ short…" Michael said. Miri frowned and gestured. A small pillar hit him in the head, making him grunt. Rubbing his head, he grumbled out a reluctant, "Point taken…if we win the next round, we can win the entire thing! We just need to hope whoever's next can win!"

"We're all ready for whatever happens," Adrian shrugged, his sword was unsheathed and pressed up against his shoulder, "We're all ready whenever you are."

Michael looked over across the ring, which was horribly mashed up, his eyes locking with the Stu that was on the top of the staircase, his eyes narrowed at Michael, his arms crossed over his chest. With a small nudge of his head, he walked through the doorway.

Michael narrowed his eyes in return and immediately followed after him, ignoring the cries and shouts of his fellow team members. After climbing the wall separating the audience and ascending the stairs to the doorway, he followed the dark corridor and immediately ran into the Stu in question, who sported a rather large smirk on his face.

"And here I didn't think you had the guts to follow me," he chuckled and shook his head, "You're far stupider than I gave you credit for."

"Why is that?" Michael asked, "I'm a fool for following a Stu into a dark corridor, my friends aren't anywhere around me, no witnesses, and we've all ready proven you can thrash me without even trying," He paused for a moment, "Admittedly, it's one of my better ideas."

"Smug and quite sure of himself," the Stu chuckled. "You're going to be fun killing in front of an audience…"

"That's something I wanted to ask," Michael spoke up, "Why did you want to kill me in front of an audience like this? Even this seems…unnecessary…what are you getting at?"

"Hmm, perhaps I wish to break the mold amongst my siblings and give those I'm murdering a far more dignified death? Perhaps I'm doing this to work up points for my demon brethren here? Perhaps I'm doing this as a brilliant example as to how we plan on destroying your Society…"

He paused, and his voice suddenly dropped an octave, resulting in quite possibly the most disturbing voice Michael had heard come from a Stu.

"_Perhaps this is the start of something you can't possibly imagine…_"

Michael paled a little bit while the Stu chuckled. As he walked past Michael, he ruffled his hair a little bit. "Oh, and it looks like they're ready to start whenever you are…you don't want to keep your fans waiting, now do you?"

Michael blinked and looked back. Sure enough, he heard Kota calling for the Leader of Team Society over the loudspeaker. Grunting, he rushed past the Stu and back to the cloudy outdoors of Hanging Neck Island, approaching the ring once again.

He walked over to the opposing team leader.

"Your team is far stronger than I had imagined," complimented the insect like man. "I can assure you that won't happen again."

He pulled up Tash's hat ("HEY!") and held it out to Michael. "You know what to do, human."

Michael nodded a little bit and reached in, sticking his tongue out of his mouth in concentration. Finally he pulled out a slip of paper and looked at it. With a slight sigh of relief, he held it out.

"I'm next."

"Marvelous!" laughed the man. "And our next fighter is…" he pulled out his own slip of paper, and looked over his shoulder. "Keria, you're up my friend."

The elderly man with the bushy beard laughed a little bit and walked over, a slight limp in his step as he struggled to step onto the ring. With a chuckle, he made it to the center of the ring. He smiled a kindly old smile at Michael.

"Um…" Michael paused and rubbed the back of his head. "I…feel a little bad about beating up on someone of your age, sir…"

Keria laughed a little bit and waved it off. He began to stretch very slowly, several pops coming from his joints as he stretched. "Oh sonny, don't feel bad, we know what were getting into when we joined the tournament…so don't feel bad about something we're obligated to do!"

"Well…" Michael said, rubbing the back of his head. "I suppose you're right…"

_Oh, don't tell me you're going to go easy on the old man…_The Darkness groaned in his head, making Michael groan in return.

"Well excuse me if I don't condone the idea of parricide…" Michael mumbled. "Look, he's really weak, all I need to do is kinda push him over-"

Keria suddenly leapt into the air, surprising all of the viewers and swung his foot, clashing with Michael's face. A loud crack came from his jaw as he suddenly skipped across the ring, across the grass, and into a wall, causing a Michael shaped hole in the arena wall.

"Oh my!" Kota shouted as Keria landed back on his feet, smiling that same elderly man smile as the entre audience stared, jaws dropped, "Looks like this isn't going to be as boring as I originally thought, people! Of course, after that, is Michael even alive?"

Michael crawled out of his hole, holding his jaw. 'Ow…" He mumbled. Yeah, his jaw was broken.

_Now…what have we learned?_

"Kick all forms of ass, regardless of age," he slurred, the Darkness began to work on fixing his jaw, "I get it. I don't wanna hear it again."

_Then stop talking and beat the old fool!_

Michael growled as suddenly several darkness tentacles erupted from his back, pushing him through the hole with enough force to send him flying into the air and crashed to the ground. Still held up by the tentacles, Michael glared at the old man.

Keria didn't seem too stunned by the fact his opponent was holding himself up by dark energy tentacles coming from his back. "Ahhh, I was hoping this wouldn't be as boring as I was expecting. Really, simple fights aren't that fun…" he shrugged.

"Shut up old man, you may have surprised me that one time, but I'm not going to let you get the drop on me again!" One of the tentacles flew suddenly into the air and turned into a blade at the tip. It dropped down at Keria…

Who suddenly stepped to the side, the blade missing entirely and digging hard into the ground. Michael's eyes widened a little bit as Keria reached out and _grabbed_ the darkness tentacle, inspecting it.

"I haven't seen something like this in quite a while…" he said as he rubbed his thumb up and down the strange surface, "Ah…brings back good memories…"

He leapt high into the air as one of the other tentacles tried to grab at his legs. Keria turned in mid air to face Michael. The next few seconds were…quite painful.

A fist shot out and collided with Michael's solar plexus, knocking the air out of him and causing his eyes to bug out. Another fist shot out and slammed into his throat, making him gag and cough open his mouth a little. A hand reached out and grabbed a handful of Michael's hair, forcing his upper body to bend over a little bit. His extended fingers suddenly shot out and hit the tight cluster of tentacles in the middle of his back. Much to everyone's surprise the tentacles evaporated into dust. Keria slammed his feet into Michael's back, forcing both of them to the ground with a loud boom.

Keria leapt out of the smoke that had risen from the attack, dusting himself off, "Well…' he said, "It's been quite a while since I've had to hit those spots…there are times when I miss fighting humans…" he mused, a longing look in his eyes.

"Oooh…people, that was brutal, I don't think Michael's gonna get back up from that one!" Kota exclaimed. "Yep, I can see his body now! I don't think it's looking…wait…he's getting up now, folks! Looks like this fight is still on…but for how long, I have to ask?"

Michal stumbled to his feet, his eyes very unfocused, his glasses cracked, his hair a mess (more so than usual…somehow), and a small line of blood leading from his lips to his chin. Stumbling to his feet, he shook his head a little bit. "Oh…god, that hurt more than I expected it would…JESUS…"

_Gah…_The Darkness hissed, _This old man is starting to make me look bad…boy, I say we take care of this guy fast, I don't want to feel that again…_

"Agreed," Michael said with a nod. Michael threw his glasses off to the side (They were useless anyway) and closed his eyes. His entire body began to glow dark. Finally, when he landed, his entire body was coated in a heavy black and yellow armor that fit to his body perfectly, segmented like an insect. His fingers ended in claws. Michael's eyes were glowing a blinding yellow, and the armor reached up to form a mouth guard.

"Michael just got a new look over, and I must say, it looks pretty awesome!" Kota laughed, "Let's just hope it's up to fighting Keria!"

_At least with this, our most vulnerable spots are harder to hit…_Michael thought as he clenched a fist tight.

"That's new…" Adrian said, cocking an eyebrow. "I want armor…" He pouted. He began to think a little…hmm…

Michael gestured, and a black sword erupted from his hand. With a shout, he charged to Keria. The elderly man stood there, his hand behind his back. His head tilted as Michael swung his blade at his neck…

A finger shot up and blocked the blade effortlessly. Michael's eyes widened as Keria inspected the blade for a moment. "A blade made entirely out of darkness?" He whispered. "I can honestly say you're quite the creative one boy! Now if only you knew HOW to use this…"

Michael swung a fist but Keria lifted up his other hand and blocked it. Keria inspected the blade for a moment and finally, he grinned. "Ah! There it is." Lifting up his index finger, he gave a little pressure in the middle of the blade. To Michael's horror, the blade snapped like it was made of a cracker.

"Buh…wuh..." Michael said in stunned silence. Suddenly, Keria turned his attention to Michael's armor. With a few quick jabs here and there, mostly at the joints and finishing with then a hard slam into the center of the armor's builds. Michael's eyes remained wide in stunned horror as his armor crumpled around him like dust.

"…WHAT?" Michael shouted as he jumped back. "How? How…how could you do all of this? How…"

Keria laughed a little bit as he took a step forward. "Boy, when you've been around as long as I have, you pick up on a few things. I've been fighting when your great, great, great, great grandfather was in diapers. I know every trick out there, I know every chink in every armor, every weak spot in every weapon, I know how to break every defense, defend against every attack. There isn't a thing out there you can do against me that will surprise me…"

Michael growled a little bit and threw a punch. Keria sighed and grabbed it in mid thrust, bending it back and making the Gary Stu Gutter grunt and suddenly fall to his knees. Keria continued to add pressure to his attack, frowning all the while. "You're quite a disappointment, my young friend, you're the weakest of the bunch I've fought in…well, I can honestly say, ever.

"You're too brash and chargeful, your attacks hold no strategy and you rely too much on your random tactics to get you through a battle! While that may very well be good for an opponent that you're used to, wherever you may be…" With a loud crack, and a loud scream from his victim, he snapped Michael's wrist in two. Suddenly grabbing a handful of his hair, he forced Michael's head down and smashed the Gary Stu Gutters face onto his knee, before throwing him to the ground.

"You're going to need to try a lot harder than that…" Clearing his throat, he dusted himself off and began to walk to the edge of the ring. "I think we're done here."

Michael groaned and picked himself up. "Oh no…you don't," He gasped, blood gushing from his nose as he picked himself up. His eyes were unfocused, and he was stumbling…more. "We're not done here…"

With a sigh, Keria turned back toward his opponent. "I'll give you credit for determination, my young friend…I suppose I'll give you one final chance to surrender…I'm sure you'd like your bones in tact…"

_He's right…_Michael thought as he shook his head, his nose tending to itself. _I can't beat him unless I have a good strategy…but he's got every strategy under his belt! What am I gonna do?_

_Baaaahahahahaahahahah! _Laughed the Darkness in his head.

_What the HELL is so funny, you parasite? _Michael asked.

_YOU have a STRATEGY? I thought your main strategy would either be punch hard or punch REALLY hard. Let's face it human, when it comes to strategy and thoughtful actions, you fall flat on your face. Your main strategy is random actions, and as he's shown, random isn't gonna work…_

_...Then what about strategic random actions?_

_Say what now?_

Michael grinned a little bit as his bones finally mended themselves. He then held his hand out to the side of him and shot two blasts of dark energy at the wall to the side of him, which formed into a Gunner Darkling and a Light-killer darkling.

"Whoa there Chief, there's no outside help outside of your own!" Kota shouted.

"Don't worry…they're not gonna participate in the fight…they're just gonna…well…" He suddenly posed and closed his eyes. He took several deep breaths.

"What is he…" Kota mumbled when suddenly he was shoved to the side by the gunner darkling.

"Sorry miss, this space has been commandeered for practical use!" The Gunner Darkling shouted as he stepped to the side for the Light-Killer Darkling, who was carrying a…boombox?

Both of them grinned to the other and placed it in front of the Microphone, pressing the play button…

The entire stadium was immediately struck by the loud crashing of what sounded like drums, followed by synthesizers. Michael grinned a little bit as he began to bounce to the music a little, and at the sudden pump of the volume, he spun around to face Keria, took a deep, deep breath…

and began to sing.

"_We're no strangers to love…_"

Everyone on his team, Claire, Miri, Tash, Adrian and Valeries jaws dropped simultaneously.

"_You know the rules, and so do I…"_

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," Adrian said, totally deadpan as he stared at his currently dancing team mate and friend.

"Oh baby…" Claire whispered, burying her face in her hands, blushing hard.

"What on earth…" Keria whispered, his eye cocked open wider than the other.

"_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of…_" Michael was getting closed to Keria, dancing all the while. Little did the expert fighter see was darkness tentacles reaching out from his back and into his sleeves.

"_You wouldn't get this from any other GUY!"_

He suddenly lashed out with his right hand, a dark tentacle whip in his hand. The attack actually connected with the elders face, making his and his team mates eyes widen. Bringing his wrinkled hand up, he felt the blood began to drip down his cheek.

"_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling…_" Michael continued, moving his shoulders as his dark tentacle slipped back into his sleeve. Another weapon slipped out of his other sleeve, which Michael then leapt at Keria, swiping at him while he was still in shock.

"_Gotta make you…UNDERSTAND!_"

Keria snarled as he jumped back, the large impressive cut in his arm gushing quite a bit. He began to throw punch after punch at Michael, who, for some reason or another, was able to dodge most of them, and he _didn't stop singing._

"_Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down! Never gonna run around and desert you!_"

Both of them swung their fists at the other, crashing into the others cheek and knocking the other back. Both of them grinned at the other, wiping the blood from their mouths as a result of the blow.

"_Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye, never gonna tell a lie…and hurt you."_ A blade formed from his hands and he grinned. With a small grunt to the music, he charged at Keria.

_This is impressive! _Keria thought to himself as he blocked the blow just barely hitting his neck, a grin on his face. _Now he's thinking, but is it enough to win this fight then? And why is this song so…catchy? I've never heard of it…_

"_We've known each other…for so long…"_ Michael sang, swinging his sword constantly and having Keria block each and every blow. He was starting to frown at the fact he wasn't getting a single hit in. _"Your hearts been aching but…you're too shy to say it!"_

He pretended to throw a punch at him, but Keria dodged it at the last minute and slammed his fist into the Society member's stomach. Grunting out, he managed to lift a foot up and slam into his chest, knocking him away.

Once he got his breath back, he took another deep breath and grinned.

"_Inside we both know what's been going on…you know the game and we're…gonna play it!_" He grunted loud as Keria's fist slammed into his chest and knocked him back. Suddenly a tentacle wrapped about the elderly man's ankle and flicked him into the air.

"_Aaaand if you ask me how I'm feeling…don't tell me you're too…blind to see!_" He extended his fist and slammed it into the rapidly descending Keria, knocking him back and skipping across the arena, landing on his face. Michael once again began to dance.

"_Never gonna give you up!"_ He reached over and snagged him by a tentacle, lifting him into the air again.__

"Never gonna let you down!" He slammed him down on the ground, making the elderly man land on the ground with a heavy thud, making the area shake.

"_Never gonna run around and…desert you!_" The tentacle flicked him off to the side, embedding him into the wall. As he pulled himself out, Michael was still dancing, singing the song. _"Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye, never gonna tell a lie and hurt you!_"

Keria growled a little bit and suddenly leapt at Michael, his hair rustling as he threw a punch at Michael, who quickly dodged but was hit enough to cut his cheek open. He winced a little bit and threw his foot up, slamming into Keria's gut, knocking him back.

At this point, the Darklings had begun to do the Thriller Dance moves, singing along with the music as well. _"Ooooh. Give you up! Oooooh. Give you up!_"

"_We've known each other…for so LONG!"_Michael threw another punch, hitting Keria in the chin and knocking him back. _"Your hearts been aching but…you're too shy to SAY it!_" Another punch, this one Keria caught and threw him back and matched with a kick of his own, slamming into Michael and making him back away, holding his chest and coughing a little bit. He quickly tried to catch up as much as he could.

"_Inside we both know what's been…going on…_" he said as he grabbed another dark sword and grinned a little bit at Keria. _"You know the game and we're…gonna play it!"_ He charged at Keria and swung his sword, which Keria expectedly blocked. At this, he banged his head and headbutted the elderly man, making him grunt and back away, holding the red mark on his head. He growled a little bit as Michael threw a punch and slammed into his stomach, making him gasp and hold his stomach, his teeth bared as his eyes glowed.

"_Never gonna give you UP!" _A hard punch to the face again, knocking him back. _"Never gonna let you DOWN!_" He swept his legs out from under Keria, knocking him into the air. _"Never gonna run around and DESERT YOU!_" A tentacle shot out and grabbed him by the mid-section, slamming him into the ground.

"_Never gonna make you CRY!_" A hard slam to the ground. _Never gonna say good BYE!_"Another hard slam to the ground. _"Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_!" On that, he flung him off to the side and into the wall again. As the dust settled, Keria groaned a little bit. His eyes fluttered a little bit before he fell to the ground, totally knocked out.

Dead silence was what met, except for the final tones of Never Gonna Give you Up by Rick Astley playing, Michael humming them under his breath as well as the Darklings.

"And the winner…I suppose…" Kota said as she watched the dancing man, "Is Michael! Let's give him a hand, folks!"

Rather Michael was met with loud Jeering, random scraps flung at him with loud demands to "Get off the stage!". Michael grinned a little bit and gestured to the Darklings who grabbed the Boombox and rushed over to the side of the arena.

Adrian stared at him. "Out of all the songs, in all the world, in all the languages, why THAT song? WHY."

Michael shrugged a little bit. "Why not? And I bet right now it's stuck in your head!"

"…Shut up." Adrian grumbled a little bit.

…

Meanwhile, at the Library…

"…Well!" Willie shouted, blinking in surprise. "I sure haven't seen….anything like that…"

"For good reason…" Kyle mumbled. "The hell was that?"

"THAT…" Marcus spoke up, "Was a Rick Roll. I think that was the most embarrassing thing I've ever seen…' He sighed and shook his head. "It's only gonna get worse from here, I swear…"

"…That's bad?"

"Good point."

…

…

…I REGRET NOTHING.

Disclaimer: Once more I have no rights to this song, this song is owned by Rick Astley, Circa 1987. I do not intend to use this song for selfish reasons, merely for the use of a parody. Once more, I own NOTHING.


	4. Enter Toguro

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this anime. I may own a few teams, but that's my own thing. Other than that, I'm completely in control of this fic. MWAHAHAH!

…

"You fought a good fight," said the team leader with a frown. "I only have the hate of saying you beat us so thoroughly."

"Eh, what are you going to do?" Michael shrugged and held his hand out. "It was a good fight none the less. I hope your two guys recover soon."

The leader frowned and turned around, not bothering to shake his hand. "You win this round human. You may have been lucky, but your death will be slow and torturous at the hands of the other teams…"

Michael blinked and lowered his hand. "Huh, and people call me a sore loser…"

"Okay folks! By the rules of their own agreement, it looks like Team Society will move onto the next round!"

This was led with the typical screams of "cheating", "Filthy humans", and "Die a painful death" from the audience. To be expected of course, knowing their typical fantastic racism.

"Well geez, I'd hate to see what would happen if we WON this thing…" Michael mumbled as he walked back to the group, and looked over at his fiancé who was looking down and sighing. "Baby?" He asked, picking her chin up. "What's wrong?"

She pouted up at him. "I wanted to fight! I haven't fought for so long…" She held up her arm blades. "I thought I would get to fight this time…"

"Same here," Adrian huffed. "I wanted to fight the chick….for some reason."

"Well, whatever," Michael said with a sigh, pecking his future wife's forehead. "Soon as we hit the next tournament round, I'll have it so we all fight, got it?"

"Yay," she grinned and hugged him tight. Adrian gagged, Tash slapped him over the head, Miri and Valerie giggled.

"Now then, let's get back to the nitty gritty, shall we?" Kota cried as she jumped to the middle of the ring again. "Let's get back to business! Let's leave it up for the group we've been waiting for, the one who've dominated this tournament for years, the one, the only, TEAM TOGURO!"

The demon audience screamed with approval as the infamous team appeared from one side, standing stoically and barely moving. Their eyes scanned the audience as they chanted their name.

"TOGURO! TOGURO! TOGURO! TOGURO!"

"That's right folks, show 'em your love! Now, give it up for the other team, Team Maximum!"

The other team appeared from the other group, the one most noticeable was a massive dinosaur like beast, huge arms studded with spikes, a large body and large bird like legs. It's mouth and face were similar to that of a T-Rex. Drool slobbered out of the mouth as he licked his lips, massive teeth gleaming.

The others were fairly humanoid, humanoid used lightly. Another slightly bigger than normal man was seen, heavy set with a single eye staring out at the group, with a goatee, a vest coated in dynamite and holding up a large dagger.

A small imp like being was seen at his ankles, giggling a little bit as he skittered around, mumbling something about blood and death, slashing his claws against the ground, blood red eyes looking about near desperate.

Another male was beside the cyclopean looking man, this one carrying a large scythe on his back but seeming rather weak otherwise. His clothes were baggy, his hair was green, and his fangs were very sharp. He grinned a little bit.

The final one in the front looked the most humanoid, with spiky black hair, a pair of sunglasses over his eyes, arms crossed as he held two kopesh swords in either hand. He moved a toothpick from one side to the other.

Team Maximum stepped up and stared at the opposing team, and a slight look of fear went over their faces.

"I don't think we're ready for this…" The cyclopean man mumbled to the leader. "Look at them…they're going to kill us…"

"Hey, don't worry," said the leader to the obviously frightened demon, "If they can be killed once, they can be killed again. We know what they're capable of. No worries."

The one with the scythe giggled a little bit as he spun his weapon around menacingly, yet with horrifying control. "I don't care what happens, I just wanna kill them."

"Metoo!" shouted the little imp as he leapt onto the shoulders of the demon with the scythe. "!"

"Give it time, both of you," the leader said, as he walked to the center of the arena. Already the Stu was approaching the ring himself, and the two stood there, glaring at the other. Finally, the Stu spoke up.

"We'll have a five on five fight, the first one without any capable team mates to fight will be the losers. Fighters decide who fights and when, fighters cannot fight a second time if able." The Stu said, voice calm, cool and collected.

The leader nodded. "Very well, if it's a blood bath you want, it's a blood bath you'll get."

"Okay folks, it looks like the rulings have been decided! Now if both teams will choose their beginning members to fight, we can get this thing started!"

The Stu walked back to his group, and his eyes focused on the heavily armored man. "Bui," he said, "You may take the opening fight if you so desire."

The only way the armored man let him know he heard him was a low grumbling which echoed from his armor, and stomped his way to the arena, shaking the entire stadium as he did.

The man with the scythe giggled and spun his blade around. "Oh, oh, Rika, can I take him, can I take him? Pleaaaaase!"

The leader sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, Oga, if it'll get you off my back for the fight."

The one called Oga squealed in happiness as he rushed up to the arena with so much speed he only seemed like a blur. He was happily spinning his scythe around his fingers as Bui stood on the other end.

"Okay you two! Let's give the audience a show they won't soon forget!" Kota shouted. Lifting her hand, she screamed, "And…BEGIN!"

"This will be easy!" Oga shouted happily as he held his scythe up. "My speed is the most well known in all demon world! With all that heavy armor, you can't even touch me!"

Bui didn't answer. He instead lifted his hand as a ball of energy was forming in his palm. Grasping said energy ball, it turned into a MASSIVE axe, which had to be easily five times his size, and the blade even bigger.

The audience was silent as Bui was pushed further into the ground with the combined weight of his axe pushing him down…before they erupted into cheers.

"That's right folks, Bui's not pulling out any stops this time, and it's been quite a long time since we last saw any fights with that legendary axe of his! Oh, but will Oga be able to outrun him?"

Oga seemed confident he could. "That's supposed to scare me? I can still outrun you even now!" he spun his scythe so fast he began to look like a blur, until it looked like the scythe had split into several different smaller scythes. "You don't stand a chance! I'm going to peel that armor off your body until you're screaming for mercy! And maybe, MAYBE, if you're lucky enough, I'll-"

SWIIIISH-BOOOOM!

The audience's mouth dropped in surprise at the speed of the attack. Bui's axe was now in the ground, right between the two halves of Oga. A look of horror was over his face as his two halves erupted quite a bit of blood, before Bui pulled his axe free from the ground as the two halves of Oga fell to the ground, like crumpled paper.

Silence overcame the crowd before they began to cheer even further. "BUI! BUI! BUI! BUI! BUI!"

"That was so brutal, I can feel the goosebumps! In a single swing of his weapon, Bui has cut down Oga into two without even trying! It's not a good start for Team Maximum!"

The team watched in horror as they washed the remains of their team mate off the arena. Rika snarled a little bit as his friend was brushed off so the next could come up. He clenched a fist tightly.

The small imp being snarled even further. "Brother…" He whispered a little bit. "…They will PAY…"

"Doa…don't do anything rash," said Rika, "If you're going to win, you have to think strategically…"

"They killed my brother, Rika! They killed Oga!"

"I know, Doa! But…" Rika paused and shook his head. "You need to act instead of bragging. Don't do as your brother did. If you want to avenge him…I won't stop you."

Doa snarled and nodded, leaping onto the arena and standing up as high as he could, which, admittedly wasn't much, being only about three feet tall in total.

Bui approached the rest of his group. His axe disappeared from his grasp, before the Stu turned his attention to the black haired, domino wearing young man. "Karasu, would you like this one?"

"Don't want to put my skills at their most useful, I see." said the domino masked wearing man.

"Not that," said the Stu with a shrug, "But there are some cases where even the smallest one can put up the best fight."

Karasu sighed a little bit and shook his head. "I suppose if I have no choice, I'll do it. I expect a better fight in the near future – better than a newt."

Karasu put his hand in his pocket as he calmly walked over to the arena, looking down at the small Imp like creature. "I suppose you're my opponent. I would make a joke about your size, but I don't think there hasn't been a joke that hasn't been told about you."

Doa snarled angrily. "Your partner killed my brother…you'll suffer in his place!"

"I suppose it would be in bad taste to say your brother had it coming for being a cocky bastard. He had it coming, if only for Bui to shut him up."

The Imp's eyes were wide, and he snarled. "YOU BASTARD! YOU'LL DIE NOW!"

Doa's body began to change before the entire crowd. He was growling and shouting loud as an aura began to cover his body, his bones shifted and he began to grow. Karasu watched, unimpressed as the small, three foot tall Demon began to grow further and further up. After several moments of the loud screaming and body horror, the small imp had transformed into a large, twenty foot imp, pale green skin, black eyes and massive claws. It let loose a shriek at the still standing Karasu, who watched with a bored expression.

"Are we just about done yet?" he asked, "I'm sure there are far more deserving fights I could be participating in."

Doa's eyes narrowed. "You cocky bastard, you DIE NOW!" He lifted his arm and lunged at the demon. Time seemed to slow down as Karasu lifted his hand and, before he jumped out of the way, touched the middle knuckle of the titanic hand lunging toward him before he sidestepped out of the way.

"What?" Doa asked. "Why you little-" his sentence was cut off as he screamed, a decent sized explosion erupted from his hand as two of his fingers were blown off. "ARGH!"

"It looks like Karasu is using the old explosion touch trick, folks!" Kota shouted, leaning over the podium in excitement. "One of the most well known attacks in his arsenal! A simple touch can blow something clean off!"

"I suppose it won't do much to simply say give up and you'll die a painless death," Karasu guessed, hand in his front pocket.

"I won't give up!" The demon snarled a little bit and turned, his hand dripping purple blood. "I will avenge my brother, even if I have to die trying!"

Karasu sighed and shook his head. "Of course." he said and walked over. Doa began to backtrack a little, watching him closely. Karasu lifted his hand and gestured to Doa. Nothing happened at first.

Doa sneered. "If you think I'm going to give up just because you pointed at me, you've got-ARRRGH!" A series of explosions erupted at his kneecap, blowing clear through the bone and blasting the leg clean off, with a burst of blood.

Doa fell to the ground with a loud boom, shaking the arena as he clung to his stump of a leg, gritting his teeth. "Ah…my leg…!"

"I gave you the chance to run," said Karasu. "But now I can't go back. If you stayed and fought, your death would be painful." He walked over and pressed against his entire hand against his shoulder. Concentrating for a few moments, he jumped back and landed with a dull thud, back facing Doa. Another explosion ripped off Doa's arm from the shoulder, the imp screamed.

Now realizing that he couldn't do anything, Doa closed his eyes, gritting his teeth, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm…I'm sorry brother…I…I couldn't avenge you…"

He opened his wet eyes to see Karasu put his hand between his black eyes. "Don't worry," he said. "You'll see him in a moment. Then you can explain to him the failure you are."

He walked away after that, walking down the steps as, with one final scream of agony, Doa's head was blown clean off, the giant body slowly dwindling as the demonic powers stopped, shrinking down to his three foot high body.

"DOA!" Rika shouted in surprised as the cyclopean man grabbed him, "You MONSTERS!"

The elder Toguro giggled a little bit as he gripped his brother's shoulder tighter. "It's funny he thinks that's an insult to us. I happen to take it as a compliment."

"Hm," the younger Toguro said, "It's almost sad to have to kill them so easily. Almost."

Karasu walked back to the group. Whatever the cyclopean man was saying to Rika, it was calming him down. The man grabbed his dagger, strapped on his vest of dynamite and walked to the arena, glaring at them with his single eye.

The Elder Toguro grinned a little. "May I take this one? He looks like he could be fun."

"By all means," the Stu said, gesturing, "Go and have fun."

The insane Elder Toguro grinned in excitement as he leapt from his younger brothers shoulder and landed at the edge of the arena. Calmly placing his hands in his front pockets, he walked into the arena, opposite of the cyclopean man and smiled a sinister, emotionless smile.

Several of the demons in the audience paused when they saw who had stepped in. Despite their previous claims of wanting to see blood, Elder Toguro was the one that frightened them the most of the whole group. Especially jarring was the fact he was half the size of the man he was fighting, who was tossing his dagger up and down in a very stiff fashion.

"My previous team mates may have underestimated your team," he said, "But I won't be as short sighted. I know for a fact you're more deadly than you look."

Elder Toguro gave him a small chuckle. "You're quite smart for someone of your size and breed. Perhaps this will be a fun fight after all…"

"And…BEGIN!"

The man took his dagger and with stunning speed, threw the blade at the Elder Toguro, on a direct course for his head. Toguro didn't move, and didn't even flinch as the blade punctured his head, right between the eyes.

"Got him!" He shouted, grinning as he pumped a fist.

"Could it be? Could the elder Toguro possibly have been defeated so easily? Could this be the first win for Team Maximum?"

Much to everyone's horror, Toguro began to cackle loudly, even with the blade in his head. "Surely you should know me better than that, ma'am?" He reached up and grabbed the handle of the blade, pulling it out and throwing it off to the side, letting it land with a clatter. The hole in his head began to heal up quickly.

"But…" The man gasped. "I...I…I hit your brain…you should be dead, even someone like you needs a brain to live!"

"And I couldn't agree more," chuckled the Elder Toguro, holding up his right hand and, much to everyone's shock, horror and in some cases excitement, there was a brain shaped tumor in his right hand, which slowly slid back up his arm, up his neck, and back to his head. "The fact that it just doesn't need to be in my head makes it all the sweeter. Surely you knew of my ability to move my vital organs to any part of my body I want. So unless you were to strike all of my body at the same time, like that fool Kuwabara did, there's simply no way you can defeat me."

The man snarled a little and began to rush toward him, grabbing a lighter from his back pocket and lit it. "If that's the case, I'll just blow you sky high!" He lifted the lighter to his dynamite vest, when he gasped, his eye widening.

"No, I don't think you will." The Elder Toguro said, with his finger extending all the way through his chest, a cold expression on his face. "In fact, I think you're not going to do anything ever again."

"In a stunning turn of events, the Elder Toguro has shown us just how devious he can be! He used his fingers to kill him right then and-"

"He's not dead." The Elder Toguro said once again, "In fact, he's perfectly fine. All I did was miss his vital organs and strike his spinal cord. He's paralyzed."

Kota's eyes widened. "Now THAT'S the Toguro we know and love!"

"In fact, I'm going to keep him alive while I finish him off," he said as he approached the statuesque cyclopean man. "You know, the human body has always fascinated me. The brain, the vital organs, the skin, the blood, but the one that always fascinated me…was the skeletal system. The structure keeping us from falling to the ground like a popped balloon."

He lifted his hand, which split into smaller strings that slipped into his nose, his mouth and his eyes. The Cyclopean man watched in horror as his body was invaded, the Elder Toguro watching this with a look of giddy excitement in his eyes. "Do you know what I'm doing to you? Currently, my hand is separating your muscular system from your skeleton at rapid speed. You can tell by the intense burning sensation, I'm sure. Now, you may be wondering why I'm doing this, separating your skeleton from your muscles. Well, because it'll be much cleaner when I do…" A wicked look crossed his face. "THIS!"

And gripping him tightly, a purely evil grin on his face, he pulled and the skeleton was ripped from the body in an explosion of blood. In one hand was the skeleton, organs dangling from them like twisted Christmas ornaments, and in the other was the sagging skin, dripping with blood.

"Ah yes…" he grinned. "It's been a while since I've had that much fun…" The grin intensified as he looked between the skeleton and the skin. "Admittedly, I wanted more blood…next time I'll just rip him in half."

"And the winner, as if there were any doubt, is the Elder Toguro! Let's give him a hand, people!"

The crowd gave a scattered applause, looking quite frightened at the brutal scene. Even evil had standards, it seemed.

"Jesus…" Adrian said, paling a little bit. That was brutal, even for HIS tastes. Michael was grimacing and looking quite pale, and Claire, Miri and Tash shuddered.

"No…" Rika whispered in horror as he watched the remains of the cyclopean man, being carried off to the other side of the arena. The massive dinosaur like man snarled in rage. "That's IT!" he shouted. "They're MINE!" And with a rage filled roar, he rushed to the arena.

"I'll take this one." The Younger Toguro said to the Stu as he pulled off his green jacket, revealing the stretched, tan muscular chest belonging to one of the strongest characters on the fandon. Flexing his muscles, he approached the massive dinosaur like creature, the perpetual frown remaining on his face.

"Your team murdered my team mates as if they were nothing!" The creature roared at the stoic demon like figure. "My friends! My partners! Now prepare for destruction as I avenge their name!"

"If they were truly worth vengeance, they would have put up a better fight, like they were pigs to the slaughter." He flexed his muscles a little bit. "I only pray you're not as bad. I don't want to be THAT bored, after all."

The dinosaur creature let out a shriek and lifted a foot. "DIE, MONSTER!" he threw the foot down, pressing into the arena and sending a massive shockwave through the arena.

The entire audience gasped. "Oh my goodness! Could it be that the Younger Toguro could be defeated? It sure looks like it folks, I don't think I've seen pancakes that flat!"

"Heh," The creature snarled. "That was for my team mates. Now that-" He blinked in surprise as his foot began to tremble a little bit, before he saw his limb lifting up out of its own free will. On the heel, holding up both arms was the younger Toguro, who didn't even seem to mind the weight of the creature pushing down on it. "What!"

"Did you really think I couldn't hold my own?" Toguro asked, still deadpan as ever, with no tremor in his voice despite holding up the massive dinosaur foot as if it were a feather. "I've carried heavier things than you. In fact, you're quite light." Pushing harder one final time, he pushed the dinosaur off balance, crashing to the ground with a loud boom.

Scrambling up to his feet with speed surprising for one of his size, the dinosaur creature snarled. "You little…you have the gall to insult me!"

"Kuka!" Rika shouted to the dinosaur. "You have to remain calm! He's going to kill you if you give in!"

"Don't talk to me about giving in!" Kuka shouted in rage. "This is my battle! MY chance! Now shut up!" With another roar, he opened his mouth and charged at the younger Toguro.

The sibling watched and pressed his sunglasses further up his nose. Lifting his hands, he grabbed his upper and lower jaws, pushing against him and forced him to stop charging dead in his tracks. Kuka's eyes widened in horror as he was forced to the ground with the sheer strength of the Younger Toguro. Jumping in the air, he grabbed the dinosaur's neck and pulled him in a headlock, despite the fact the he shouldn't be able to close his arms around him.

Kuka's eyes bugged out and he struggled in his grasp. "Get…get off me…!" he screamed, finding it more and more difficult to breathe.

The Younger Toguro gave a small chuckle. "Do you surrender?" he asked the dinosaur.

"Never!" roared his opponent. "I'll never surrender to the likes of you! I'd rather die first!"

"So be it."

With a horrible sounding wet rip, Toguro separated the Dinosaur's head from his shoulders with a gentle squeeze of his muscles. Blood sprayed from the stump that used to belong to the dinosaur, and immediately it stopped struggling. Taking the large head, he threw it off to the side, letting it land in the audience, crushing and killing a few patrons.

The people still alive let loose another echoing roar. The other team members paled very hard at the brutal acts done in front of him. Team Society gagged simultaneously.

Rika watched with stunned horror as his final team mate and close friend was butchered in front of him. He grabbed his sword and leapt onto the ring, eyes red as tears streamed down his face.

Walking up to the ring this time with an extremely bored expression on his face was the Stu, hand in his pocket as he stared down the remaining team member.

"Your team has slaughtered my friends…' he hissed. "Prepare to die for their names…"

"Your entire seems to be very loving with one another, aren't they?" his opponent asked. "The past four fights have been nothing but "I'll avenge you". Honestly, you'd think after a while you'd think "ya know, he wasn't that much of a friend…time to move on." Something along those lines."

"You may think that way for you." Rika hissed. "But I promise my friends that with their strength coursing through me, nothing can defeat our powers! You shall fall before my-"

He exploded into bloody gibbets as the Stu blinked his eyes in boredom.

There was a small silence of stunned horror before the audience was once more erupting into cheers of Toguros' name.

"And the winners, as if there were any doubt, Team Toguro!" Kota shouted. "Let's give them a hand, people, and let's hope we see more in the near future!"

Team Society watched with eyes wide in horror, pale in the face. Finally, Michael spoke up.

"Oh yeah, we're fucked."

…

And chapter done. Tune in next time, exposition chapter next!


End file.
